


Don't let your ass hit my door on the way out

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John is so over men, he's over men and he's never! never going to date another guy so long as he lives... that is until he runs into Dave.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 39





	Don't let your ass hit my door on the way out

You're so done! You're through!

You just broke up with your boyfriend and he was hopefully your last!

You're just going to swear off men. You don't need this! You don't need to be two-timed and then shamed for overreacting when you found a used condom your boyfriend just left in _your_ car! He fucking cheated on you in your own fucking car! You gave him the boot and you tossed all of his stuff out of your apartment's fourth story window. You were so done that you mistook your small tv for one of his boxes and dropped it to the curve before you even recognized you did that. You've been meaning to buy a larger one anyway and the guy left all his tips from his job bartending in your apartment - UGH! and he's not getting that back after all the late night shopping he made _you_ do and then he made you drive out to him and cook! This money is yours he basically owes you less anyway!

You walk into best-buys, you might as well spend the wad curled up in your pocket. You can just say you tossed the cash out the window when he comes by to pick up his stuff you smashed on the curb.

You walk up next to a man who's tall with white hair. He'd be cute if you didn't just swear off men. He turns around and asks you, "do you know how to turn on that 3D feature, man?"

"Oh, yeah I do actually!" You guess it's just your nature to jump to help people. Even though you're still fuming from yesterday's events, you are eager to help anyone who asks. You show him how to turn it on and off you say, "my dad has one of these at his place so I learned how to do it how to show him."

"They didn't teach you how to do that here?" The guy asks.

"Huh?" You tilt your head and then look down at how you're dressed. Shit, you walked in looking like an employee. "Well... this is embarrassing... I don't work here."

"Oh awesome," the guy looks you up and down. "I thought it would be too award to ask you out while you were on the job."

"Ugh... Listen... I just swore of men." You put your foot down. "Don't come to me with this adorable smile and funny shade's and expect that I'll just say-"

"I said that as a joke, man."

"Oh."

"But like... I bet you've got a whole fucking story to go along with swearing off men... think we could like meet up for lunch and talk about it, as friends. I'm dating some dude right now anyway so-"

"Yeah. Yeah..." You nod. "Of course."

* * *

"Ah!" You whine. "Right there!"

Dave is pounding into you. The bed springs are jumping up and down as Dave thrusts his entire body against your ass. You couldn't help yourself, you kissed him once he paid for your lunch and gave a good tip, hardly any of the men you dated did shit like that and Dave was so sweet during lunch. You decided just to fuck him. You dragged him to his place and pulled him down to his bed so he would ruin your body. You just need a good, harsh fuck.

You heard someone open the door. Dave and you both look up. Standing right there is your ex. You feel a smile creep onto your face as Dave tells his shit boyfriend to go fuck off.


End file.
